Time
by oneforthehaters
Summary: Time passes. You don't seem to notice anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Time**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inception. I'm just playing in the sandbox that is the genius mind of Christopher Nolan.**

**Author's Note: this is my first foray into the inception fic world. please be nice. this is in second person pov and if you dont like that, well, i'm sorry. this is what came out when i opened office word and started typing *shrugs* enjoy :) comments are greatly appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**time **(taɪm)

— _**n **_

1.

a. the continuous passage of existence in which events pass from a state of potentiality in the future, through the present, to a state of finality in the past

Time.

It has no meaning to you anymore. You wake up and you dress and you go to the warehouse to do more experiments with Yusuf's sedative and the dream world, and you just through the motions.

Time passes. You don't seem to notice anymore. To you every day and every night blend together until every hour, minute, and second become a blur and you don't notice as one day passes into the next. You never notice anymore. Instead you hold onto your loaded red die, fingers pressing into dented white dots, and you just _exist_.

You exist in reality and you exist in dreams. But even those become faded and distant. Time does not matter in reality. Time does not matter in dreams; time slows down in dreams. It gets to the point where you wonder if your reality is your dream or vice versa. So you just exist. You go through the day to day motions until you can't think straight.

Time keeps going whether the world can keep up or not. Time keeps going on in a continuous loop that makes your head spin. Sometimes you think that maybe the days are getting ahead of you but you just can't keep up anymore. Sometimes it feels like you're moving in slow motion while the seconds tick by in a haze of day-to-day life.

You think that maybe, one day, you'll be able to sit down and get your head back on straight and put yourself back together. One day time will slow down for you and allow you a moment to think and to _breathe_ and to exist in more than one sense.

"Arthur, darling, you coming?"

You smile. The warehouse must be empty. You didn't notice everyone leaving. He doesn't have to ask you twice. He knows you're going home with him. At least then, for a few hours, you'll be happy.

Until then you will let time pass on by in a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

**i got a wild hair and decided to do an eames part. **

**disclaimer: im just playing in the sandbox.**

**comments are greatly appreciated! and thank you to the few who reviewed part 1! :)**

**Time (Part 2)**

Time passes. It passes in blurs of color and light and emotions that you hardly have time to process. You're always on the go with this job; Cobb constantly has you on your feet.

Who will you be today? Whose image will you transform yourself into? Some busty blonde, some suave Italian millionaire? You constantly ask yourself these questions; before you go to sleep, after you wake, sometimes even in your dreams; that is your job after all.

But tonight you only have one focus. You don't seem to notice that the day has flown by and it is now rounding on midnight. Where did the time go, you wonder. Time isn't your focus today. Your focus, right now, in this moment, is him. _Arthur_.

You've been watching him sit there, at his desk, working on something important. Probably some more of those paradoxical stairs he loves so much. From your spot across the room you can make out the dark circles under his eyes, the sag in his shoulders, the lock of hair that has fallen out of place: he's exhausted.

You smile briefly, just a quick little quirk of the lips, before gathering your things and heading across the room. He doesn't seem to notice that you're standing in front of the desk, waiting. You give him a moment before opening your mouth to speak.

"Arthur, darling, you coming?"

He looks up at you and he smiles, and time stops for a second. This world seems right for just that one second in time. He doesn't have to answer you because you know he's coming home with you; he always does.

You notice his hands are shaking with the exhaustion. He joins you with his briefcase in his hand, jacket over his arm, and smile on his face. It's a rare occasion to see Arthur smile but when he does it's lovely. You smile back and lead the way to the warehouse exit. His hand slips into yours, squeezes once. He's yours for the night.

"Let's go home."


End file.
